


Super Bowser Fam.

by Dobe



Category: Super Mario Bros. (Video Game)
Genre: Basically gender's switched, DOUBLE TWISTS, F/M, Fem!Bowser - Freeform, Fem!Luigi - Freeform, Fem!Mario - Freeform, Male!Peach - Freeform, a twist, first story published, maybe?? - Freeform, more random tags, spare me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 12:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6566215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dobe/pseuds/Dobe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Super Maria Sis had always had it good; the royals at their feet (that they captured), great meals, and the best jobs in the whole, wide world! Being the bad guys is fun and all, but when you got a big girl like Bowser coming around and stopping your plans, nothing goes as planned.</p><p>The sisters always manage to defeat her though, but Bowser had always rebounds back like a basketball. And this time, maybe that'll change for the better, or for the worst.<br/>_______________________________________</p><p>I'm not good with summaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Super Bowser Fam.

**Author's Note:**

> Helllloooo everybody, it's Kingspin here!
> 
> ...
> 
> ANYWAYS, this is basically considered my first fanfiction on Archive of Our Own!  
> -pops confetti-  
> YEAH!
> 
> So... enough out of me, let's go on with this one-shot :^)

Another day in the Mushroom Kingdom. Two figures sat on their thrones, since they couldn't really leave it. A certain annoying turtle had come back for the 20th time that day, and it's only been 30 minutes since she first came here of the day!

The Super Maria Sisters, and Bowser, has been at it for quite a while. Ever since the sisters has left their former jobs and came to the Mushroom Kingdom, they knew that they were just destined to rule the land.

While here, Maria had first met Prince Peach Toadstool on one of her walks around the outside walls of the Mushroom Kingdom. She remembers his former self before now. Maria could remember their meeting as if it just happened yesterday.

The older sister sighed. Another crappy day, another crappy tomorrow. She couldn't bare the fact that she's now suddenly a "princess", a fill-in for the missing prince. Even the job has more responsibility than her other job, which was in the pluming business. Being a princess can be annoying, and yet so great in one package of power! But it was missing something.

And then she saw him, a young male with short blonde hair, and creamy skin. He had the most beautiful sapphire eyes in this world. He wore a pink cape, a pink shirt with light pink slacks, wearing a golden crown on top of his head, along with matching light-pink gloves.Everything about him screamed beauty, and she was able to land her eyes on him first.

The boy whipped his head around, sapphire meeting a pair of dull blue. He smiles politely as he pats the empty spot next to him. Maria, with a bit of hesitation, sat next to the boy. She wonders why he would be so kind to such a stranger, let alone a girl who's by herself. Unless, Maria was the poor victim of the meet-up!

"Um, hey there! Thanks for letting me sit here, even though I'm a complete stranger." God, did she have to sound like that? Or had to say anything at all? But the boy only giggled at her expressions.

"Haha, you're funny! My name is Peach Toadstool, and as you see the crown on my head, I am a prince." A prince? Oh, she didn't know there was actual real royalty around these parts, but since the former prince went missing, she assumed they were all gone.

"I'm Maria, and in all honesty, I didn't expect any royalty around!" Toadstool smiled.

"Of course! Shouldn't be so surprise, especially if you saw a castle!" Maria chuckled a bit. He was right. It was to be expected.

"Hey, do you know a kingdom called the "Mushroom Kingdom"? 'Cause I currently live there as the toads' "princess"." A "yeah" was her reply. "Well, the toads mentioned their former majestic, which was a prince, and you happen to look exactly like him."

"You think I'm their former prince, 'cause I look like the man?" Toadstool raised an eyebrow.

"Well, yeah. I mean, I haven't bumped into any other princes, and the fact that you look like him. Coincidence? I think not!" Peach's frown shifted into a playful smile, than back to a frown.

"There was a prince around; his name was Prince Danny. He was my best friend." Maria soon felt guilty right after. She didn't mean to resurface some bad memories, even if she never brought up the subject of him being alone.

"Do you mind me asking, what had happened to your friend?" Peach flinched, but quickly regain his former expression.

"Okay... I guess you do deserve to know," How? She didn't even do anything to deserve to know anything! She was just being a jerk to him now."It all started on his birthday. He gather all his friends, including me, and decided a sleepover was in order; as the guys we are, we did all the things at a guys sleepover. We had played with some swords, told stories, talk about girls, and messed up his room. Soon, it was time to rest our heads. An hour later, one of us had awoken up. It certainly wasn't me, and it wasn't Danny. I had assumed it was Ross, getting up to look at the stars. But a scream soon followed, which jerked all of us awake. A dark figure held onto Danny, showing us their next move, and had jumped off the balcony with him in their arms. We had searched everywhere for our dear friend, but it was of no use. He was gone, and that was the reality." Peach looked up, showing no remorse or sadness in his face. His eyes, however, told a whole entire different story.

"I'm pretty sure he's in good place, even if it's up-" Toadstool tackled-hug her, sobbing terribly into her shoulder. Hell, the poor dude was shaking like a leaf, for Pete's sake!

"It's okay, it's alright..." It was a mess up way to happen, but this is a beautiful start of a friendship, and all that cheesy stuff.

Ever since that day, she vowed herself to make Prince Toadstool very happy, even if it means protecting him in a new, whole entire level. Anything to save him was necessary, even if she had to chop a few heads here, and there.

"Hey, Maria," A familiar voice had drawn her back to reality, and prior thoughts. "Can't we just finish her off already? She's more annoying than usual! Is she really that determined to save the prince?" Her dear younger sister, Luisa, asked in their now broken silence.

"She can't save everyone, Luisa! She'll just have to give up eventually!" Maria replied, watching as the little mushroom people went back to their positions, and preparing for the next attack. Who knows? Maybe the old girl will actually put on an interesting show this time.

"Master Maria, and Luisa! Bowser's here again! But she's not coming in the castle! It's kinda weird to see Bowser behave like this..." Toad, their loyal servant, told them as she rushed up the stairs.

"Prepare for the attack! And try to get her away for good this time!" Maria slumped back into her chair, a wicked smile plastered on her face.

But something did stir in the back of her mind; why was Bowser waiting outside of the castle? She usually just comes in, and gets her butt whooped, but now she's waiting for them. Something was a bit off here, and she just knew it.

...

It was a surprise to find their big dummy standing outside of their castle doors, as Toad had cried earlier, looking confident as ever. Was Bowser just screwing with them, or did she actually had a tactic? This was far beyond anything Maria had ever dreamed of happening, especially in front of her very own eyes.

"Hello Maria, Luisa! On behalf of myself, and the Castle of Koopa, I am prepared to make a deal with you!" A deal? Maria likes to make deals to win, but this seems a bit sketchy.

"What kind of deal?" She felt the younger's face turn into one of concern and caution. She felt the same. This just confirms her earlier suspicions: Bowser was planning something good, maybe even good enough to defeat the sisters.

"A deal that will make all three of us winners." Maria liked the idea of winning, but this also involved helping Bowser to win. She put on a thoughtful face. Why would she do this? She knew the risk; there will be a 50% of Bowser winning. But on the other hand, there will be a 50% chance of the sisters winning. So many tough decisions, but a choice needs to be made. Maria opened up her eyes, then stared right into Bowser's.

"Fine, but I want to hear this deal out first." Bowser nodded, smiling at her small victory.

"Alright! SO, here's the deal; if you let me defeat you this once, I will never bother you ever again, and you get to have the prince to yourselves!" It seems fair. Maria and Luisa get more benefit out of the deal than Bowser, and they get to keep the prince to themselves. Maria had figured out her choice.

Ha, YOLO dude.

"Alright, a deal's a deal. You get to defeat us this once, but you will never bother us again." Maria and Bowser shook hands, Maria and Luisa heading back to their positions. Maria confidently left her leg hanging on the arm of her chair, smiling in claimed victory.

This battle was all theirs. The winners were already decided as soon as Bowser had made that wonderful deal with them.

Soon, nobody will stop them from dominating Koopa territory, to expand their lovely castle. This will be a piece of cake.

But in the back of Maria's head, she knew something was gonna go wrong. She just knew it.

...

As usual, the big Koopa manage to get past their defenses yet again. This made the sisters' patience wear a bit more thinner by the second.

"Oh, come on! That was like, the 20th time she has done that, yet she can't pass by us?" Luisa shouted in pure frustration, watching Bowser fall in the lava for the 20th time in their magical sphere. Maria had to agree with her sister. It was a bit confusing how Bowser made it passed the mushroom people, but not them, or the obstacles. Maybe he does have something planned for them.

Speaking of the devil, Bowser kicked down their door, tossing one of their minions across the floor. She looked hot. No, seriously, she was burning. She had burnt marks all over her face, body, and even in her hair. Luisa wasn't pleased at the sight of her people being tossed aside, causing Maria to hold her back from kicking this girl back to where she came from.

"Luisa, sister, no need to worry," Maria sounds like a broken record. She felt like she said that so many times to his impulsive sister. "We made a deal with Bowser, remember?" Maria turned back to Bowser.

"Prepared to lose yet again, Bowser? Haven't you learned your lesson the last 20 times? What a shame," Maria grabbed a flame flower, instantly turning into 'Fire Maria'. She lit a flame on her finger, trying to strike fear into Bowser's heart, "I was hoping you would surprise us this time. But you always play the same old tune, and we already know how this story goes." This little speech; this was all pretend. Bowser would win, and they would still have what the found, right? Maria had only hoped her competitive side wouldn't take control. 

Bowser gave the sisters a smirk. That jerk. Why would she insist on doing this to herself? She knows she's going to lose again, even with the deal they had made. Maria thought that she was right; it was a shame that it was gonna end the same way it always did. Too bad she won't miss it as much.

Holding her arm back, she threw a powerful fireball, and grinned in victory. Or so she thought. Bowser seemed to have obtained a flame flower as well. How the heck did she obtain something like that within seconds?

"Did I surprise you this time, Maria? Thought I didn't have protection, but in a flash, I become 'Fire Bowser'! Top that, short-stick!" And just to prove her point, she attacked Maria with her own flame.

Maria stared, and had to take her eyes away. She barely dodged Bowser's attack, and nearly missed the next one.

"Can't keep up with me? That's because I got the 'super star'! The tables have turned, Maria!" Bowser cackled in victory. This wasn't a game anymore. It was war! And these were one of the many battles in this war. Maria will not lose this time. Not to the deal, not to Bowser, not to the prince; not to anyone! She was planning on keeping that promise.

"Oh, you got me good!" Maria and Luisa stared at the giant turtle, who was on the ground. Bowser waved a small white flag, which symbolize peace. Was Bowser giving up? Maria thought it was a big joke, but Bowser actually looked serious for once. It was a miracle!

Maria and Luisa cheered, giving each other a high five. Another successful battle won fair, and square! And another night with her knight and shining armor!

Out of nowhere, smoke popped up, and a whole crowd soon surrounded Bowser. When the smoked cleared, little Bowser look-alike were in a straight line like soldiers. "Surprise again, Super Maria Sisters!"

"What? But you called a white flag, which means truce!" Luisa exclaimed, flailing her arms in the air.

Maria looked down at the flag. It wasn't fully white. It was a light pink. Bowser had tricked them using a fake truce flag!

"Bowser, that was a dirty trick, even for someone like you!" Bowser tsked at them.

"Meet my own family, my little Koopalings; Iggy, Larry, Lemmy, Ludwig, Morton, Roy, and Wendy!" Bowser pointed out each one of them by names, not missing a single one. "And the one flying around with Prince Toadstool, is Junior! Now with the introductions out of the way, it's time to destroy you, Super Maria Sisters!"

In a mighty battle cry, the Koopa family went directly towards the sisters. Out of impulse, Luisa equipped the ice flower and froze Morton and Roy. Sighing of relief, she didn't notice when Junior dropped a bomb directly on top of Luisa, which blows up right in her face.

"Maria! What are we gonna do?" Luisa panicked, losing the ice power and going back to regular Luisa. Maria bit her thumb.

"I'm thinking, Luisa, I'm thinking!" She dodged, blasted, and blocked all the Koopalings attack, but ended up getting whacked by Bowser herself.

"Just give up, Maria and Luisa! Not only do I have my prince back, but you're out numbered~!" Bowser was right, for once. They were outnumbered, they did not have Prince Toadstool, and they have already lost. But Maria refused.

"Never!" All of the sudden, black dust filled the room, and everyone's lungs. Soon, everyone was hacking away, choking and some even passed out.

"A-Another surprise attack, Bowser?" Maria hissed, struggling to keep himself up.

"N-No! I thought it was your doing! I-I d-don't use t-these kinds of t-tactics!" Bowser coughed.

Luisa looked at it closely, before her eyes widen. "M-Maria, don't y-you recognize that b-black d-dust?"

Maria took a closer look, and gasped; she immediately regretted it afterwards. "Y-Yeah, it's his b-black d-dust."

"W-Who...?" Bowser passed out before she could even finish her sentence. Luisa had soon followed afterwards.

A dark figured came up from the ground, walking over towards the scene. The figure looked down at Maria with pity, and disappointment.

"Maria, I thought you wouldn't lose to this ugly thing this time? Why did you lose? You're lucky I was there, 'cause if I wasn't, my little princess would be dead, and I would be so sad." The figure smiled politely, picking up Maria and Luisa with their magic.

"I'll go heal you two up. Meanwhile, I will get rid of the problem." The figure left the two floating, as they blasted Bowser and her annoying little Koopalings out of there.

"There, much better~." The figure soon walked over to the unconscious person, giving them a light shove.

"Prince Toadstool, please wake up. I know you're just faking..." The prince soon opened his eyes, looking at the figure with sad, gloomy eyes.

"Oh, it's you Danny." The figure, known as the missing prince Danny, smiled as he picked up his best friend.

"Don't you worry prince, the problem is gone. You can rest at ease now." The prince smiled, nodding off to the peaceful dreamland.

Leaving his friends in care, he looked back at the destroyed castle. He shook his head in shame.

"Mark my words, Bowser. If you, or any of your kin, show their faces around here again, I'll make your life a living hell."

 

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading this little story I made, I know I enjoyed writing it :^DDD
> 
> I'll probably make a sequel to this, but who knows exactly?


End file.
